mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mayor Zain (MySims)
Zain is a fun-loving gadget-lover gadget store owner who is destined to open his own Gadget Store in your town! Profile A gadget lover, who opens his own gadget store, is destined to create his own series of gadgets when he is older. Interests: Tasks: Task 1: Description: Displays, check. Cash register, nope. Model gad- Wait.... NO CASH REGISTER?! Build me a cash register! Requirements: Cash register with 10 Stars. Reward(s): Model DS Shelf- Decorative Hint: I think you prospect in the desert... I dunno. Thanking Dialogue: Cool! Somewhere to store money! Task 2: Description: At night, I need rest. The moving house people forgot my bed and couch and television. Requirements: Bed with 8 Magic Carpet, Couch with 8 Alien. Television with 4 Soccer Ball and 8 Action Figure Reward(s): Couch- Gadget Blueprint. Hint: Oh it's all around the city! Desert, Forest aned Main Town! Thanking: Now I can catch on adverts for new gadget... and sleep! Task 3: Description: Well, I need 2 models of 2 new televisions I saw. Build them for me please! Requirements: Television with 20 Snake and 10 Clownfish (Spaceship blueprint is recommended.) Television with 20 Beach Ball and 10 Tire (Dalkon blueprint is recommended Reward(s): Television- Plumbob Blueprint Hint: Fishing is required around the city... Not hard..... Thanking: Cool! These televisions are cool! Task 4: Description: This shouldn't be that hard, now. I need models of the S.I.M Console, Simtendo 4DS, fPod 5, fPhone 5, MysimPad and the SimComputer! Requirements: Sculpture with 40 Action Figure, Sculpture with 30 Beach ball, fPod 5 with 10 snake, fPhone 5 with 16 Tiger, Sculpture with 10 Angry and 5 Tiger and Sculpture with 10 Spring, 10 Sapphire, 5 Snake, 5 Star. Reward(s): Simtendo 4DS Picture- Decorative. Hint: Fishing and prospecting is very helpful in this task! Thanking: YAY! THE GADGET SHOP IS OFFICIALLY OPEN! Take this as a gift! Dialogue Hotel Intro.: Hey, Zain is my name! I love gadgets Accept Move-In: Thanks, I'll wait here while you build the gadget store. After you build House: Awe yeah! My family will be proud of me due to the fact I'm gonna run a successful business! Request for more stuff: Hmm... Why not drop by once in a while and spruce this place up? Star Level 4 *The Simtendo 4DS is gonna be extremely popular soon! *The MysimPad is very popular in my old town... I'm hoping it would be popular here too! *I see new sims coming to the hotel. You are doing well, name. *Mayor Rosalyn seems to despise my gadget store... Who cares about her, anyway? *You must be tired from all of this work you have done, name. Start Level 5 *The fifth star! It's finally here... Not the gadget, but the town's 5th star! *You, name, are the best person I've met! *All of this essence collecting and building must have made you want to buy a gadget for yourself... Want to buy one? *Sometimes I have nightmares of cute things running around and then biting your face to death! Spooky, huh? *I'm gonna go to DJ Candy's later and then play Plane vs. Eye at the arcade later... (if DJ Candy and Vic are moved in.) Best Friend Dialogue: Star level 4: Here... take this. Use it well, since we are now best friends... Star Level 5: Star Level 5 and Best Friends? Cool! Take this. Best Friend Gift Zain's outfit. }} Category:Character Tabs